Ian Bogost
Ian Bogost is an American academic and video game designer. He holds a joint professorship in the School of Literature, Media, and Communication and in Interactive Computing in the College of Computing at the Georgia Institute of Technology, where he is the Ivan Allen College of Liberal Arts Distinguished Chair in Media Studies.: "Bogost to Develop Center for Media Studies", Georgia Tech Press Release, 13 September 2012 He is the author of Alien Phenomenology or What It's Like to be a Thing, of Unit Operations: An Approach to Videogame Criticism and Persuasive Games: The Expressive Power of Videogames as well as the co-author of Racing the Beam: The Atari Video Computer System and Newsgames: Journalism at Play. His Atari 2600 game, A Slow Year, won two awards, Vanguard and Virtuoso, at IndieCade 2010. Bogost also released Cow Clicker, a satire and critique of the influx of social network games. Education Bogost received his bachelor's in Philosophy and Comparative Literature from the University of Southern California in 1998. He then went on to get his masters in Comparative Literature from the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) in 2001, and received his doctorate in Comparative Literature from UCLA in 2004.Ian Bogost. Ian Bogost, 2014. Web. 29 Sept. 2014. www.bogost.com Professional career In 2008, Bogost became an Associate Professor in the School of Literature, Communication, and Culture at the Georgia Institute of Technology. In 2010, he was appointed Director of the Graduate Program in Digital Media, a position he held until 2012. In 2011, Bogost became a Professor of Digital Media and an Adjunct Professor of Interactive Computing. In 2012, he was named the Ivan Allen College Distinguished Chair in Media Studies and a Professor of Interactive Computing, both positions he still holds. With Christopher Schaberg, he is co-editor of the series Object Lessons from Bloomsbury Publishing. His book Alien Phenomenology or What It's Like to be a Thing (University of Minnesota Press, 2012) critiques aspects of Bruno Latour's Actor-network theory. Bogost was also a Founding Partner of Persuasive Games LLC Atlanta, GA, and Persuasive Games Latin America SA. He is currently the Chief Designer for Persuasive Games LLC Atlanta, GA. Honors and awards *TIME Magazine Best 50 Websites 2012, for persuasivegames.com *Winner, Vanguard & Virtuoso Awards, Indiecade Festival 2010 (for A Slow Year) *Finalist, Indiecade Festival 2010 (for A Slow Year) *ELearners.com Mindshare Awards, first place, gaming category, for website bogost.com, 2010 Games Bogost has designed and developed a variety of video games since 2003, among which are: Bibliography * * (anthology, edited by Daniel Goldberg and Linus Larsson) (Bogost contributed the article "The Squalid Grace of Flappy Bird") * * * * * * 2nd edition (with Nick Montfort) * * References External links * *Ian Bogost talks about Serious Games at XML *Bio at The Art History of Games Conference Category:Georgia Institute of Technology faculty Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American video game designers Category:Living people Category:Game researchers Category:21st-century American philosophers Category:American media scholars